Imperial City
The Imperial City in the heartland of Tamriel was the ancient seat of power and the capital of the various Empires of Tamriel. From the First Era into the Fourth Era, the White-Gold Tower was the center of Tamrielic cultures and the beacon of the Imperial Empires. The White-Gold Tower was once the center of an Ayleid city with its gleaming white architecture and magnificent statues. Below the city, there was a complex, underground sewer system, and various ruined Ayleid structures and labyrinths; and continued to exist into the Fourth Era. Only a small number of those labyrinths and sewers were mapped, maintained, and controlled by the Imperial Legion. Many large parts of these ruins and sewers; however, were not, and the Imperial Legion advised all adventurers entering the sewers to bring extra hands and securities when venturing into those locations. Above ground, the gleaming Imperial City could be clearly seen for miles. The city was walled in a circular shape around the White-Gold Tower so as to afford the White-Gold Tower as much defense as possible from would be attackers. Within the city there were seven districts: Green Emperor Way, also referred to as the Palace District, the Market District, the Arena District, the Arboretum, Talos Plaza, the Elven Gardens, and the Temple District. There were also two smaller walled districts located outside of the city proper. The Arcane University was located to the southeast and the Imperial Leigon Compound was located in the northeast. The last district was the Imperial City Waterfront, the harbor district, which was located to the southwest of the city proper. History Districts Green Emperor Way was the central district of the Imperial City and the location of the White-Gold Tower, also known as the Imperial Palace. The various Emperors of the Imperial Empires of Tamriel, along with the Elder Council, controlled and ruled the provinces of Tamriel from the Imperial Palace. The Elder Scrolls, powerful tools of prophecy and divination, were also located within the confines of the White-Gold Tower, and were guarded with fanatical devotion by the blind priests of the Cult of the Ancestor Moth and the Imperial Legion. A cemetary used for the burial of the nobility of Cyrodiil and other importants persons surrounded the Imperial Palace. Six gates led to the other districts of the Imperial City from Green Emperor Way. Starting from the northwest, the Imperial City's series of concentric districts began with the Elven Gardens. The Elven Gardens was a pleasant residential area, supported economically by two well-known inns: Luther Broad's Boarding House, and the The King and Queen Tavern. Talos Plaza, located in the western region of the Imperial City, was an exclusive residential area and the location of the main gateway to the Imperial City. The district was supported economically by an exclusive hotel which was regularly used by the nobility of Tamriel during visits to the capital city: the Tiber Septim Hotel. The Tiber Septim Hotel was an expensive hotel for the use of prosperous and important visitors to the Imperial City. In the center of the Talos Plaza district, stood a statue of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time, in his Dragon aspect, and was a famous location around which the many people of the Imperial City would gather to meet and converse. One of the most famous people to live in the district was the Altmer artifact collector Umbacano whose manor was located just across the street from the statue of Akatosh. The Temple District was the location of the magnificent and ancient Temple of the One. The Temple of the One was nearly as old as the White-Gold Tower and was constructed in the First Era following the establishment of the Alessian Empire from the ruins of the Ayleid Hegemonies by Queen Alessia. Within the Temple of the One was where the Dragonfires burned. Also in the Temple District was the All Saints Inn which opened its doors to visitors and pilgrims alike. The gateway to the southwest of the Temple District led to the Imperial City Waterfront. The Arboretum was the garden district located in the southeast region of the Imperial City. In this district stood the statues of the Nine Divines: Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr, Talos, and Zenithar. The statue of Talos, or Tiber Septim, was located in the middle of the Arboretum, encircled by the statues of the other Gods. The gateway to the southeast of the Arboretum led to the Arcane University. Next was the Arena District, which was the location of the Imperial City Arena, the site of all gladatorial combat in Cyrodiil following the destruction of Kvatch and its arena. Two groups of gladiators fought at carefully scheduled times: the Blue Team and the Yellow Team. Before they wre allowed to enter the Arena and enjoy the spectacle of gladatorial combat, all visitors were required to bet on a match or join one of the two teams as a combatant. The management and training of both gladatorial teams was handled professionally in the basement of the Arena which was known as the Bloodworks by the Imperial City's citizenry. Two statues marked the district: the statue of Queen Alessia in the southern region of the district and the statue of Morihaus in the northern region of the district. Queen Alessia was the first ruler of the Alessian Empire, the first of the Imperial Empires of Tamriel, and the founder of the Nine Divines religion; while Morihaus was a pit fighter who led Alessia's armies in the taking of White-Gold Tower and brought about the end of the Ayleid Hegemonies. The Market District was the most busy district of the Imperial City. All kinds of people and races from throughout Tamriel could be seen there. All kinds of items changed hands here, from weapons and armor to alchemy ingredients and books. The merchants who had set up shop in the Market District were officially regulated by the Office of Imperial Commerce. Aside from the official regulator, the merchants in the Market District created their own organization to control the prices of items and the economic balance within the Market District. The organization was named the Society of Concerned Merchants. A Septim Empire-sponsored publicity and news office was also located there. The Black Horse Courier was run by a group of Khajiit who hunt for news and delivers newspapers to various cities across Cyrodiil. There were two statues in the Market District: the statue of Uriel Septim III located near the gateway to the Elven Gardens, and the statue of Pelagius I, the son of Tiber Septim, located near the gateway to the Arena District. The gateway in the northeast region of the Market District led to the Imperial Legion Compound. The Imperial Legion Compound, separate from the main thoroughfares of the Imperial City, was located to the northeast of the city proper. There was located the headquarters of the Imperial Legion as well as its armory and the Imperial City Prison. The troublemakers and other various prisoners were kept locked up in that prison. The prison was also connected to an ancient labyrinth of Ayleid ruins, a fact not known to the common populace of the Imperial City. However, the Imperial Legion was amply aware of that fact and kept the ruins sealed. The commander of the Imperial Legion during the Oblivion Crisis was Adamus Phillida. He was renowned across Cyrodiil for his constant war against the Dark Brotherhood, and had led the Imperial Legion for forty years, surviving many attempts on his life by the assassin guild he sought to destroy, until he was finally killed by a Dark Brotherhood blade after he had retired to the city of Leyawiin. The Arcane University was the site of the headquarters of the Mages Guild and was a place that all aspiring mages wished to enter. The University was closed to all non-members and low-level recruits of the Mages Guild. To gain access to that prestigious university, an aspiring mage needed a recommendation letter from the various heads of the guildhalls across Cyrodiil. During the Oblivion Crisis, the Mages Guild was led by Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven, a powerful mage who took a strong stance against Necromancy. Under his leadership, the Mages Guild banned Necromancy from the Mages Guild, an act that was regretted by many other high-level members of the Guild. A special branch of the Imperial Legion known as the Imperial Battlemages guarded the university. They were highly trained in the magickal arts, as well as the use of the blade and heavy armor. The Arcane University contained various buildings dedicated to each of the magickal arts and studies such as the Lustratorium for Alchemy study, the Chironasium for Enchantment study, the Praxographical Center for the creation of spells, and the Mystic Archives, also known as the Arcane Library. In the center of that circular compound was the Arch-Mage's Tower. The Arch-Mage's Tower consisted of a lobby, the Council Chambers, the Arch-Mage's Quarters, and the Imperial Orrery in the basement. This was the seat of the power of the Mages Guild. The Arch-Mage and the Council members controlled and managed the whole Mages Guild throughout Tamriel from the Arcane University. The Imperial Orrery was one of two contraptions in Tamriel that studied the celestial bodies. The first of the two was created by the Dwemer during the First Era on the island of Stros M'kai in Hammerfell. The Waterfront was the harbor of the Imperial City and was located to southwest of the city proper. This was the region where ships from throughout Tamriel came to trade, pick up and drop off goods, and to conduct other economical business. An underground route connected the Waterfront to the Temple District. The inhabitants of the Waterfront District mostly consisted of the lower classes of Imperial society; beggars and ruffians could often be seen prowling the district. The Thieves' Guild was widely known to operate in that area, yet the Imperial Legion had difficuly capturing the Guild's leaders, the Doyens and the Gray Fox. The beggars in the Waterfront were quite protective to any inquiries about the Gray Fox, and it was considered obvious by the Imperial Legion that a symbiotic relationship was maintained between the Thieves Guild and the beggars. It was even said that the beggars were under the personal protection of the Gray Fox. Layout The central ring-shaped hub of the city is split up into districts, beginning North-East and moving clockwise: *Market District - Contains various Merchant shops selling everything from Weapons and Armour to Potion Ingredients. *Arena District - Contains the Imperial City Arena where the player can engage in betting on fights or actually participating in them. *Arboretum - Contains various statues and gardens. *Temple District - Contains the Temple of the One and a few "Upper Class" homes. *Green Emperor Way - Contains The Imperial City Palace and the Elder Council Chambers. *Talos Plaza District - Home to the Wealthier Inhabitants of the city. Elven Gardens District - A residential area inhabited by many of the Citizens of the city. *Outside the center ring are three districts: *Prison - Located northeast of the Market District. *Arcane University - Located southeast of the Arboretum. *Waterfront - Located southwest of the Temple District. This part seems to house the poorer people of the city, and the thieves guild. Quests Quests which start in the Imperial City, sorted by district. Imperial City Market District *Unfriendly Competition Imperial City Arena *Origin of the Gray Prince Imperial City Temple District *Imperial Corruption *Order of the Virtuous Blood Imperial City Waterfront *An Unexpected Voyage Imperial City Talos District *The Collector *Nothing You Can Possess *Secrets of the Ayleids Notable Residents *Hannibal Traven *High Chancellor Ocato Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Category:Capital cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Locations Category:Cyrodiil locations Category:Locations in Oblivion Category:Locations in Arena